The following information is provided to assist the reader in understanding technologies disclosed below and the environment in which such technologies may typically be used. The terms used herein are not intended to be limited to any particular narrow interpretation unless clearly stated otherwise in this document. References set forth herein may facilitate understanding the technologies or the background thereof. The disclosure of all references cited herein are incorporated by reference.
Conventional autostereoscopic displays use arrays of lenses or parallax barriers or other view selectors to make a number of pixels of the display visible to one eye of a viewing person and to make a number of other pixels of the display visible to the other eye of the viewing person. By isolating the pixels of the display visible to each eye, the two components of a stereoscopic image can be presented on the display.
Since an ordinary viewer's eyes are side-by-side and aligned horizontally, the array of lenses makes pixels visible according to horizontal orientation. As a result, corresponding pixels for the left and right eyes are located in the same scanline and displaced from one another horizontally.
Each eye of the viewer therefore sees an image whose horizontal resolution is halved in an autostereoscopic displays having only two views. In most autostereoscopic displays, field of view is improved by having more than just two views. Most have at least four and some have nine or more views, resulting in a reduction in horizontal resolution as perceived by the viewing person to one-fourth, one-ninth, or less of the original resolution. At the same time, the vertical resolution of the image as perceived by the viewer remains unchanged, giving an unpleasant and noticeable imbalance in the horizontal and vertical resolutions of the displayed image.